the_eunomia_bookshelffandomcom-20200215-history
Races
On the planet there are a vast number of races (around 30-40) and there are huge variations upon this as they interractially breed and genes manipulate to create whole new races and species throughout the continents. Variations of these races were incredibly rare but are now commonplace on the Northern Continents. Of course, Angustia is the least diverse continent of the planet, and is home to very few variational races. Mages Although there are technically two varieties of mages throughout the planet, there is now such a blurred and convoluted definition that really the lines have blurred so much that there is no black or white, good or bad mages in the world. Previously white mages represented the well doing good mages of the planet. Living in the high cities and running the majority of the government and official groups across the planet (naming themselves 'The Enchanters') these mages were the trusted race of the planet until the mage Caldorf became corrupted and dangerous and transitioned from a White Mage to a Dark Mage teaching the mages that it was a possibility. Mages have no specific powers contrary to the beliefs of every other race on the planet but do in fact have the highest intelligence capacity allowing them to maintain dominion over all other races and allowed them to use and manipulate magicka. Dark mages ruled the underworld, they were the corrupt deception artists of the planet and manipulated magicka purely to make profit or gain power and control. However, since the corruption of Caldorf and a select few others the dark mages moved towards the government and the major cities, corrupting them and throwing chaos amongst the civilians. The underworld then became under the control of the dark elves whilst the Dark Mages began their slow climb to the top through corruption. Trolls Dark Troll Dark trolls are those who openly attempt to cause chaos and destruction, although ambivalent towards humans, they are known to use they’re intimidating physical power to coax people into buying wares from their notorious black market. They are incredibly powerful on the black market through their physicality and in fact are the most physically powerful criminals in the world. They travel through the dungeon systems but never dwell there; they also work with many other dark species and delegate the harder or more intellectually based work to other races. The dark trolls live in ‘gangs’ of up to 12 with a far higher number of males, resulting in few marriages and the females becoming pregnant by several different males throughout their lifetimes and spawning vast numbers, and creating large families to live in mud houses and underground caverns. They eat in one large group, eating meals of gruel cooked in the kitchens run by the women of the race, the only job women are allowed to retain. They cook with the animals owned by the local farmers that they, of course, have stolen. Most troll breeds live around 30-40 years. Forest Trolls The forest trolls are a dying breed of troll. This calm, unassuming race live in ‘bunches’ and feed on small animals and creatures found in the woods. As they are so well adjusted to the outdoors these gentle creatures tend to live in partnerships and form outdoor nests from large tree parts and leaves. Incredibly passive creatures, these gentle creatures are incredibly friendly and are known to help many a lost tourist through the northern forests of Consus. Most troll breeds live around 30-40 years. Mountain Trolls The mountain trolls are a marginally more aggressive race but they live in a solitary locations atop the mountains. This breed usually find small caverns and nooks to shelter in but are generally mobile creatures in order to maintain warmth. Often these trolls live alone or with a mate but it is rare to find a mating pair; mountain trolls often breed and then leave each other to continue their solitary life. Mountainous wilderness is all that surrounds them and therefore the race come into contact with few other races or species. They mainly hunt small mountainous creatures or any travelling humans if possible. After a pact between the Mountain Dwarves and the trolls, the species agreed to live in close proximity without harming or attacking one another. Most troll breeds live around 30-40 years, however, the average age of the Mountain Troll is somewhat lower due to the harsh climate they live in. Dwarves Gold Dwarves Originally the richest and most independent race on the planet the gold dwarves were the first to explore and reach the Lewilt Fjord and mine it's rich resources. The secret of the Lewilt Gold was short lived though, and it wasn't long before the corrupt mages found out. After they realised this, the mages took dominion, using the magicka to influence the dwarves to work for them, mining purely for the benefit of the race on Angustia which was home to the most powerful and intelligent mages with their headstrong universities and Fedation of Enchanters. The gold dwarves are much like their stereotype, they are small men adapted to fit in the mines with strong arms and weight-bearing legs. Mildly aggressive, these dwarves are not powerful but won't idly watch someone use them or abuse them. They live in families much like humans, often mating for lie in their homes near the mines in small wood based houses funded by the mages who own the land. Gold dwarves love to mine. When the mages attacked and gained the land including the Fjord Mines, the dwarves passively begged to be allowed to continue to mine, even if it was not for their own profit. The mages wagered an agreement which allowed for them to remain on the land, mining as long as all profit went towards the city of Eunomia. The dwarves agreed as long as they were treated as citizens of Angustia, with the same rights, rations, food allocations and housing. Dwarves live to around, 50-80 years although some have been known to live to 100. Mountain Dwarves Dwarves are focused on mining and finding resources but mountains dwarves originally struggled to find any resources in their most suited habitat. Their thicker skin and hairier bodies meant that the mountain climate was the most suitable for them. Like most other dwarves they are small, strong armed creatures that love to explore and hunt for resources. Upon their search in the mountains, they stumbled across a small pocket of Yosemite rocks, the most valuable crystal on the planet. After taking advice from the Gold Dwarves, the Mountain Dwarves agreed to keep the secret amongst just their species to avoid Eunomia gaining control. Like all other Dwarves, they commonly live in families and mate for life. Dwarves live to around; 50-80 years although some have been known to live to 100, Mountain Dwarves are rarely amongst this latter group due to the cold climate Dungeon Dwarves The shortest of the race, the Dungeon Dwarves are a dark and miserable race. Feeding on dungeon dweeling small creatures such as ratticus and other similar creatures. There are many resources and creatures throughout the dungeons, the dwarves capture certain creatures for profit when sold to the Enchanters of Eunomia for their apothecary and potion work and often plants, crystals and minerals too. By selling such wares, the Dungeon Dwarves are ine of the richest races on the planet. Living in groups of between 5 and 7 Dungeon Dwearves mate for life and have numerous children, as both genders are allowed to mine (increasing production and therefore revenue) numerous children are preferred within the families. Like all dwarves they are strong but small, the Dungeon Dwarves being the shortest of these breeds, by being strong and protected by the presence of the Dark races around them, they are protected from the Enchanters. This allows them to retain their freedom as an independent race who are non-reliant on the Enchanters for anything other than trade. They therefore maintain a very normal economic set up. Dark Dwarves Similarly to the Dark Trolls the Dark Dwarves are part of the economic system underground. With similar physical attributes the other breeds of the race, they retain the short sizing and strong arms. Through their intense involvement with resource trading to the mage rebellions based in Eunomia, they have made their fortune. Living in wealthy houses surrounding the dungeon areas and underground, these hard working people are incredibly powerful within the underground system. Working closely with the trolls and sitting just under the Dark Elves in the hierarchy of the underground labyrinth of work. The dark dwarves often have maids cook meals for them and the females of their species regularly cook for them as they are forbidden from working in the dark and dangerous realm of the underground world. Living in small families as to not risk more than one child in their dangerous lifestyle. Dwarves live around, 50-80 years although some have been known to live to 100, often this is shorter for Dark Dwarves as they are viewed as the gangsters of the world and therefore die relatively early. Frost Dwarves The Frost Dwarves are the most at risk race on the planet. Living on the southern most point of Angustia of the icy regions the Frost Dwarves open themselves up to attacks from the Enchanters and hungry or dangerous humans. The Frost Dwarves live on the icy coastline of Angustia are have a surprisingly strong population considering they’re in such a provocative position geographically. Of course the Frost Dwarves have forced themselves to create their own economy; they decided to sell ice to the nearby humans, working alongside the Frost Elves to make this a viable economic resource. Working the physical aspects of the business the Frost Dwarves are the strongest breed of Dwarves, lifting the ice and cutting it in perfect stone shapes. Of course, their real power is against frost rather than ice and so the breed struggle against the harsh terrain and are in fact one of the poorer races as a result. They rarely live past their 40s but there have been known cases of Frost Dwarves living up to 90 demonstrating strong genetics. Ice work is open to all ages and genders and therefore the Frost Dwarves live in large generational families, helping one another to fund and run their small mud huts and cottages. Occasionally they have been known to build and live in large igloos, depending on their financial situation and ice supply. Elves Aquatic Elves Aquatic Elves are perhaps the most interesting and vibrant of the races. Amphibious creatures that live in their underwater cities. These cities are private and open only to the Aquatic Elves themselves, however, Aquatic Elves commonly travel to Verdandi and influence many of the ‘hipster’ merchants who reside there. Aquatic Elves are incredibly innovative and ahead of the times with their fashion and products and their forward ways of thinking. Other Elves on the planet generally regard them as pretentious and snobbish but there are many races who in fact idolize the race. The cities of the Aquatic Elves are incredibly close to the shores and coastlines of the continents, except Angustia which has never outright been explained. Their healthy eating regimes mean that they have long life expectancy of up to 100 years. Often they live individually or in partners, having very few children in order to maintain they’re young lifestyles in the city. This tall elegant race are intelligent and make money through selling their clothing designs, jewelry and other niche products. Blood Elves Blood Elves are an incredibly secretive race who originally formed as a strong warrior race but when the Empire of Angustia formed they realised working as warriors was not the most financially viable option. Where they once previously ruthlessly killed, the Blood Elves began to harvest blood from victims and sell it both on the black market (to the Dark races and the dungeon dwellers) and to the mages for their potions. On occassion a weak or ill vampire has been know to travel to the Southern coast of the Northern continents to seek out these blood merchants in order to gain a quick meal from them. Blood Elves are similarly tall and elegant like other breeds within the species and maintain a similar life expectancy. Blood Elves live in small families and prefer male children as they are the only gender permitted to vendor and capture blood. However, as a result of this many sex change operations are questionably performed in their local regions. The women of the race are incredibly beautiful (conventionally speaking) but struggle to find work in their area, being surrounded only by the Dark species and therefore the women chose to opt into less conventional occupations and instead, solicite sex from willing customers. Forest Elves Forest Elves are notoriously the most academically intelligent race on Eunomia. Working in the protected forest area on the Angustia southern penisula of Priam, these bright thinkers work as the doctors of the planet. Although many mages are capable of performing similar services, they chose not to, knowing there is more Money in creating and selling thier potions than there is working in a government paid job. The Enchanters pay for these Elves to treat patients within Angustia whilst under the ruthless guard and watch of Croisian over-watchers. Most other governments also pay a subisdary fee for the Elves to treat patients in their own countries and cities. Forest Elves gain the ingredients for thier healing potions from the rich forests and woods of Eunomia. The Forest Elves aren’t the richest of races but are in fact financially stable allowing them t olive in moderate to large family groups of mixed gender and increasing their life expectancy to upto 80 years. Dark Elves The dark elves run the underground sales system. They are the most intelligent of the dark species and arguably one of the most intelligent species on the planet. Dark elves see past the Federation of Enchanters on Angustia but refuse to commit to any aggressive moves as they would lose trade to the outlawed and rebellious Enchanters they serve. The dark elves are unseen by their customers and are a very secretive race whom are rarely involved with anyone outside of their own race and the dark trolls who they delegate their work to. The Dark Elves are a tall elegant race who could be visually intimidating but due to their control over the Dark Trolls they have no particular need to be. Living in very wealthy family groups, the Dark Elves are a selfish race who think purely for themselves and their families. Beyond their trade they enter in expensive hobbies and pastimes. Their life expectancy is anything from 70-100 years, much like humans. Frost Elves Like most Elves, the Frost Elves have found themselves a suitable trade to float their economy. Float of course being the important word here, the Elves dominate the Southern coastline of Angustia and bravely live not far from the humans of the continent, selling their boats to the mages and their fish to the shop owners and ration vendors of the continent. Thick skinned with vast amounts of hair covering their faces and beards, this is arguably the least attractive breed in this generally beautiful race. Their children are hairy and uncomfortable looking but deal well with the frost and cold. This race thrives in winter. When the frosty mornings creep in, it is purely their doing, when they gain a larger population their frosty footprint upon Eunomia grows and their influence becomes greater. Their life expectancy is around 60-80 years due to the lack of food during the summer months as they are purely ice fishers. One of the most social accepting and friendly races but unfortunately is isolated from the rest of the world. Wood Elves Along with the Frost Elves, the Wood Elves discovered they would need to find an economicly viable trade. Also similarly to the Frost Elves the Wood Elves have tried to find the convenient trading options within their habitat and thus use the wood in which they normally sleep to sell to whomever will purchases it. Usually the mages purchase the majority of the wood, but some goes into purchasing wood for the dungeon maintanence. The race sleep upright in trees along with their families of three to four. Of course the average age of the race is highly diminished by the amount they unintentionally kill one another thinking they are simply wood. As they sleep the elves almost melt and camoflauge back into the trees making it very difficult to differentiate them between them and blank wood to cut and sell. To prevent this, the race decided they would only sleep between certain hours so to avoid this issue. Wood Elves are traditional looking and retain wood like branches and leaves in their ‘hair’. One of the most social accepting and friendly races but unfortunately is isolated from the rest of the world. High Elves These Elves are arguably the wisest of all Elves. Although the Forest Elves boast academic intelligence, the High Elves are the oldest Elf race and boast vast wisdom. The High Elves are masters of the written and spoken word, essentially writing the history books and any other literature. Along with the Aquatic Elves of Verdandi the High Elves provide the creative and artistic balance of the planet. Living at the absolute peak of the mountains they completely convey the idea of wisdom and so are the trusted advisors of the entire planet. They are commissioned to write propaganda, books, government declarations, legislation and anything the Enchanters wish for. They also write for third parties and individuals should they require anything. The High Elves are elegant and arguably the most attractive of all Elves and dress both traditionally and appropriately which in fact gives them an almost regal appearance. These high brow creatures live well past 100 and live in small families, raising their children into similar occupations to themselves. Giants The giants are a rare race whom mainly live on the outskirts of society. There are currently 5 recorded giants living on Eunomia, 3 of whom are within one family. Little are known about these creatures, but humans generally keep well away, suggesting the danger of this race. Obviously tall in stature these creatures create large homes out of cavernous ruins within the mountains and are believed to have created a labyrinth system to store the treasures they have stolen from passing rich merchants. The giants live on islands, normally within the Tiamat Ocean where they catch the larger fish and experience a marginally warmer climate than any other island. With relatively short life spans, the giants live to around 30 and rarely have children, hence their near extinction. Orcs Orcs are notoriously dim witted warriors and blacksmiths. Generally the warrior race of the planet, orcs are regularly hired out by the government of various races to provide as an army for them and are the selected army for the entire planet should extra terrestrial or alien life attack. The Orcs work on the hottest coasts of the two warmest continents in order to heighten their intense levels of training. It also aids them greatly in the intense heat they require in their blacksmith crafting as that is their main source of income and how they gain all the weapons required of them in battle. As army men they clearly prefer the men of the species but aren’t against women fighting within the army. They therefore live in groups of 4-6 as a family. The Orcs’ appearance is rather discerning and intimidates both their enemies and many of their ‘friends’. The average age of the Orc race is low as many are killed in battle, however, some of the elder who are past the age of battle live to be 80. Gnomes The Gnomes are clearly a cute and friendly race of Eunomia. They are hard working tradesmen who work purely as the craftsman and wares salesman of the continent. They work in their families; each generation teaches and encourages the next generation to maintain the family trade, which in turn hones in on each family’s skills. They have incredible talent within their fields and let’s face it, everyone wants one as a pet. Certain dark species have tried this approach, stealing gnomes and selling them on the black market after some magical manipulation by rogue Black Mages. Gnomes have short life expectancies of around 12-17 years which clearly makes them the perfect pets. They cook up stews and broths within their families, using the stock of animals that have been killed or purchased by the nearby races and thrown out. Humans Humans or ‘The Humulis’ as they are known on Angustia are the most common and widespread race on Eunomia. The first race to settle on the planet, the humans spread quickly and dominated the entire planet until a small, hyper intelligent group made the magicka discovery, quickly changing the planet forever. This discovery led to the creation of both the mage race and more intimately, the manifestation of the Federation of Enchanters and the new world order of Angustia. However, there was a slightly painful truth that the humans had not realised. The mages had created the magic and beautiful clone army of Neanderthals to breed with the other humans in order to create an intellectually stunted race that thus became ‘the Humulis’. These were a non-threatening, passive race who therefore allowed the mages to dominate the continent and manipulate the Humulis for financial unstoppable power. Humulis on Angustia are forced to live in government registered and regimented housing; they are allowed very few personal possessions and live of food rations allocated by their government. Although not a painful life, the Humulis has no freedom. Other humans on other continents don’t step in, as they view the Humulis’ lifestyle as comfortable and happy, having everything done for them and one continuous and guaranteed job for life. The Humans on the rest of the planet live very ordinary lives. As (I assume) you are human, you know that humans live in small to large families and usually in brick homes eating a wide variety of foods and living from 80-100 years old. Wizards Wizards are mages who have been banished or have chosen to leave the Federation. Wizards are defined as the mages who have learnt and taught immortality. This is a list of the known Wizards and a brief description. Eldorf The first mage to rebel against the Federation, he believed that magicka would be beneficially to the masses of Humulis on Angustia. He wrote diaries which were eventually were destroyed or hidden from anyone on Angustia. Living on a remote island in one of the most dangerous parts of the world, he has now become an incredibly powerful Wizard. One of the only areas where pixies populate openly, the island is incredibly valuble and well looked after, but the powerful Eldorf protects all others from coming near the island. Prospero Living on a remote island, no one has seen or heard from him in centuries, even his family from his native Proteus which he deserted to work on his magical skills. Prospero employs pixies to aid in his magical exploits, which are neither good nor evil, demonstrating the blurred lines between good and evil once again. Faunus Faunus works closely as an advisor to many of the planet’s governments. Although not the wisest or most powerful wizard, he is the only identified wizard who hasn’t been exiled or left their country to find a new sense of freedom. He is a comforting, kind and wise friend to anyone who should need it, but he will not reveal the secret to the wizard immortality. Evanderus Evanderus is a good man, the most sensible of the wizards he helps cure and performs favours for local citizens who apply for his help. He lives on the Southern continent and enjoys warmer climates. Occultus Having chosen to leave the Federation not long after it started, Occultus melted into the rest of society. He must have secretly studied immortality whilst hidden somewhere in society. He is still missing and has been for an entire century. Profugus The most dangerous of the wizards, Profugus was banished from the Federation for his domineeringly powerful relationship with magic. Obviously the most powerful of the wizards he fled to a far away island and is working on magic beyond anyone else’s capability. Neanderthals The neanderthals are a race created by the Federation of Enchanters through the act of cloning. They didn’t use their magic skills to create these but instead used science which as a result created a species with numerous flaws. However, these flaws turned out to work for the best. This low intelligent race with their stunning good looks and perfect bodies are inclined to die young, living to around 40 years. Obviously the human race were incredibly attracted to the species and so bred with them to create the Humulis. As a result the Humulis were less intelligent and less physically able as the Neanderthals were smaller and not as strong due to genetic engineering and mutations. There are very few pure bred Neanderthals left, the same way there are few pure bred humans left as a direct result of the opposite species. There are numerous tensions between the older generations of the Humulis race as some view their origin species as the genetically stronger but neither can prove it. Pixies Pixies are a race thought to have died out along with the Imps during the first invasion. They are small bird sized people with thick wings allowing them to fly. They camouflage with their surroundings to work as spies for those who can control them. Pixies are essentially a dependent race who need to be controlled by someone using more magicka than they are and so attempt to join forces with the most powerful people on the planet: currently, the wizards. They live around 60 years and live in large colonies and small families within these groups. Fairies Fairies are a female dominated race in Eunomia. Living just outside the northern forest of Manto. They are a relatively secretive group who mate with the subserviant men of the race as they please. There are no formal marriages for the Fairies as they live independent lives. When they breed, the males care and look after the young. The fairies are an attractive race and so they often mate with Humans, creating a strong magical group who often go on to become mages. Fairies live long lives around 80-110 years and often are close to mages, thus meaning they live longer or even infinitely. Half-elves Half-elves are the financial big men of the world. They are those intelligent elegant elves with the intelligence and power of the human race. Half-elves run the banks and the banking system in general and in the City of Angustia are the only other race allowed to use magicka (only within the banks of course) in order to maintain the banking system and its regimented power. Dragons Nobody has seen a dragon in centuries, they are thought to have become extinct other than those who are controlled by the wizards. Little do the other races realise, the dragons are far from controlled by anyone or anything. Vampires The most dangerous active race on the planet. A beautiful and powerful male dominated race that cannot breed in a conventional sense and chose instead to convert victims to their race. Their dangerous bites can kill or transform the victims to the Vampiric race. Vampires are immortal and have forced themselves to live on the outskirts of society as at heart they are a peaceful race that avoid killing humans where possible and instead feast on the already dead. They are incredibly solitary and live in extreme weather conditions. Their whereabouts is known through their advice which means everyone attempts to avoid those areas. Extinct Races Imps Eunomia used to be a planet of Imps until the first invasion. Small child heighted people who knew how to use magicka better than any race will ever know. They were born in the magicka and created with the planet, they were almost an extension of the natural planet itself. They learnt to use, create and manipulate the magicka from within their large family groups. However, when the humans invaded, the imps became secondary citizens on the planet and then were killed through a genocidal regime created by the Enchanters of Angustia.